Saga 5 Episode 2: Kingdom Come pt2
http://prntscr.com/hdgvri Post 1 ( 11/20/2017) Keyo connection01.jpg The Bridge of the Kingdom was dropped. ecfd4023070fd1b0aefa09ad0d1d7c84.gif Mike: No different than home. I do.. feel a lot weaker here though. More human. Soon enough Micheal and Zane had both made it into District 5. Zane was even able to slip her bags and the such through the gates without much of a problem. And Mike was able to sneak in his original night-guy outfit. Mike: Alright, now where Did Kin say that the apartment was again? Mike said looking over at Zane who had been off in her own little world. Calling a cab was easy, they were given a good bit of starting money for the job. But even Mike knew that this stuff wouldn't cover all of there expenses. Before long they'd made it to the destination that Kin had laid out for them. On the inside of the apartment, it looked somewhat lived in, the Key that Mike and Zane had been given would have melted in the keynob once inserted. And an automated voice would speak out to them. VOICE: WELCOME WOLF AND OWL. DOOR WILL NOW ONLY OPEN FROM HERE ON OUT FROM BODY SCANS. THAT WORK AS KEYS. PLEASE ENTER. Mike would have looked back at Zane before he made his way inside. His eyes scanning over the entire inside of the apartment complex. Mike: It looks lived in already. He said walking towards the old TV that had been placed in the room. Crossing his arms out of sheer confusion he looked towards Zane, whom he hoped to see if she could make much sense of things. Mike: 1988. That's when it says this TV was made. " Made in China " haha. China was still making stuff for us back then. Kinda cool. They hate our guts now. living_room_and_kitchen_sunset_by_arsenixc-db6xwc1.jpg He said taking off his cap to show off his bald head, some of the hair had grown back but it was still pretty low cut. He thought it was nesscairy for the job. He didn't want to go in and someone recognizes him. So he lopped off his hair for the job. 15275651_1170294749726123_3408300542173118464_n.jpg Mike: Before we get started. I think we should set some ground rules. This place has been used by someone else, or rather they wanted it to look that way. More than likely means they've bugged this place. Back with Thomas Flint in control room ''Thomas Flint: Smart Kid. '' ''Back with Zane and Mike '' Mike: Secondly, We need codenames. He said pulling a chair up, looking over at Zane with his arms crossed. Mike: In here. My names Pliskin. And your code name my love? Your codename can be Greda. That's perfect, Greda. Such a beautiful name! Post 2 ( 11/21/2017) Inkhoney 014319u4b43ij473b74u1j.jpg After the duo made it past the front entrance, Zane immediately dropped her bags to the floor. Her arms were tired from carrying in her equipment, clothes too, buuuut mostly her equipment. This was a jobe afterall. Not a vacation. She stretched her arms above her head and allowed the bones and ligaments of her spine to pop and crack. So refreshing. The flattly toned flesh of her abdomen peeked shyly from beneath the exposed space of her shirt as she did. She followed after Mike into the apartment living space. Mike: " Before we get started. I think we should set some ground rules. This place has been used by someone else, or rather they wanted it to look that way. More than likely means they've bugged this place. " Her ears twitched similar to that of a cat at Mike's careful deduction. Her eyes slanted skeptically as she peered around the apartment with a rather cautious glance. Of course, it would be bugged. No matter how big of a task or how much capability Thomas Flint had in them, it would never change the simple fact that he--and everyone else--simply saw Mike and her as just a couple of kids. She stepped carefully around the room as her opal colored irises scanned every corner and crevice. Zane stopped. She paused quietly next to a small wooden table that held up a desk decorative lamp. Her slender fingers delicately grazed the starch texture of a lampshade and she reached beneath it slowly. Then she found it. Zane gingerly pulled her fingers away from the lamp shade and smirked as a little black bulb rested carefully between her thumb and index finger. She held it up so that Mike could see for confirmation. He was right. Guess they'ed have to rent a hotel room down the street if they wanted to some private space. She replaced the bug where she'd found it and left well enough alone for the time being. Mike: " In here, My names Pliskin. And your code name my love ? Your code name can be Greda. That's perfect, Greda. Such a beautiful name ! " Zane about snorted with laughter on the tip of her tongue as she spun around to face Mike. Her long silver mane now brushed the back of her neck with each whip of her chin. It was a necessary change due to the nature of their mission. It was just hair, it'd grow back. Zane: " Greda ? Pliskin ??? You're kidding. No no no, we need to think this over. " She laughed. Zane: " Like, something cool, but it fits. We could use names from some of your video games . . . or maybe a couple from your Night Mare comics ? I'd be down for that. " She casually dropped onto the couch and bounced on the cushions, her legs folded beneath her as she sat. Zane stared up at him with wide eyes. Her freckled cheeks brightened. Category:Saga 5